


Finding Myself

by broken_sunshine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Annabeth doesn't know who she is anymore. Set between the PJO and HOO series.





	Finding Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or the characters.

How does one find out who they are? I've always believed there are several ways. Some find themselves through a hobby, others through a tragic event, and then there ae people like me who find themselves through another person.

I find out who I was through Percy. He built me up and showed me how strong and smart I truly am. Now he's just gone. I feel like I lost  a huge chunk myself. How am I supposed to go or grow without my Percy?

How do I find myself now?


End file.
